18 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-18 ; Comments *(Ken): Here's another oddity from my dwindling complete show archive: the first of 12 shows in 1996 (Mon-Thur for one week in March, April and October respectively) in which Peel travelled to Manchester and sat in for Mark Radcliffe on his then R1 show 10pm-midnight. Not a normal Peel show, then (I think you can tell it's still essentially Radcliffe's show in the music selection and programming by producer Lis), but very funny and enjoyable nonetheless, with Lard and Simon Armitage in the studio, and Number One Cup playing in live from Studio 3 downstairs "in the basement". This is one I taped myself off-air and completely forgot I had, until Roger Olive and I found the DATs of most of these shows waiting to be ripped at Maida Vale in 2007 (see book p186). So this one is also in the official BBC archive, which is a very good thing... *JP starts playing Impala a second time by mistake, and then does the same thing with the Captain Beefheart track shortly afterwards. *Last four tracks are a “psychedelic mix”. *Simon Armitage wrote about the experience of being on the Radcliffe show with JP in his book All Points North (p77-79). Sessions *Number One Cup #1 Live in Manchester studio. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bob Leaper Orchestra: Dangerman - Castle *T-Rex: The Groover (single, 1973) EMI *Auteurs: Lenny Valentino (single) Hut *Three Colours Red: This Is My Hollywood (single) Fierce Panda *Simon Armitage: Zoom (poem) *Lush (with Jarvis Cocker): Ciao! (LP – Lovelife) 4AD *Number One Cup: Malcom’s X-Ray Picnic (session) *Tripping Daisy: I Got A Girl (single) Island *Wedding Present: Brassneck (EP - Brassneck) RCA (News) *Secret Goldfish: Venus Bonding (7” single) Creeping Bent *Weeping In Fits And Starts: Bridge To Nowhere (7” single) Rhubarb *Simon Armitage: untitled poem *ATV: Action Time Vision (single, 1978) *Prefects: Barbarellas (12” EP – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Supergrass: Going Out (single) Parlophone *Number One Cup: Waiting On The Lions / Astronaut (session) (Tape flip) *Eric’s Trip: Soon, Coming Closer (LP – Purple Blue) Sub Pop *Simon Armitage: The Mariner’s Compass (poem) *L.A.D. (featuring Darvy Traylor: Ridin’ Low (12” single) Hollywood *Impala: Jet Action Brunette (LP – Square Jungle) Estrus *Cyril Dorricot: Pathological news *Captain Beefheart: Clear Spot (LP – Clear Spot) Reprise *DJ E-Rick & Tactic: Boomshakalaka (EP – The Evil Forces) Screwdriver (News) *Interstellar: Grandmaster (7" mix) (CD - Grandmaster) Planet 3 *Number One Cup: Paris (session) *Buccaneer: Punky Brewster (???) Penthouse *Love Junk: All We Have To Do Is Stay Together (7” single) TRENT01 *Electric Prunes: I Had Too Much To Dream (single, 1966) *13th Floor Elevators: Reverberation (single, 1966) *Pink Floyd: Lucifer Sam (LP – The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) EMI *Byrds: Eight Miles High (single, 1966) *Bob Leaper Orchestra: Dangerman - Castle File ;Name *Peel is Radcliffe 1996-03-18a.mp3 *Peel is Radcliffe 1996-03-18b.mp3 ;Length *01:03 *00:59 ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3W6M8NBD * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MO92T227 ;Other *(Alan) Here then is the edited version of part a with the missing link at the end: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EYPJUTKG. This version is called Peel-1996-03-18-For-Radcliffe-a-(edit).mp3. Genuine obsessives should remove the first couple of seconds from part b ! Category: Peel shows Category:1996 Category:Unknown Category:Available online